Jace y su fobia por los patos
by lau122
Summary: El motivo por el cual Jace tiene miedo a los patos.


**Cazadores de Sombras – Razón por la que Jace odia los patos**

Era una tarde de verano y en el instituto estaban todos aburridos, hasta el pequeño Max que siempre encontraba algo que hacer junto con Izzy estaban tumbados en el suelo de la biblioteca muertos de aburrimiento sin nada que hacer y contando moscas, cosa que no era nada divertido – pensó para sus adentros Jace mientras seguía jugando con la pelotita de papel que él y Alec habían hecho poco antes –

Me aburro mucho! – se quejó Max – Salgamos fuera a jugar a algo – propuso

Todos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros, quizá fuera en Central Park encontraran algo con lo que divertirse, quizá asustando mundanos, aunque sabia que Alec y Clary no le dejarían hacerlo, ¿quién en su sano juicio desperdicia esa oportunidad? Era lo más gracioso en la vida! Ver como salían corriendo ahuyentados pensado que había fantasmas u otra cosa extraordinarias, era muy gracioso verlos gritar y salir despavoridos, quizá se podría escaquear un rato y asustarlos por sí mismo, él sólo mientras los demás se entretenían – con ese pensamiento tiró la pelota de papel a la papelera, agarró a Clary de la mano e hizo un gesto a todos para que salieran a pasarlo bien, por el camino avisaron a los mayores que iban a dar una vuelta al Central Park que volverían pronto –

Cuando ya estaban cerca Jace cayó en la cuenta que en ese parque había un gran estanque y eso significaba que había PATOS! Sus peores enemigos desde que era pequeño, no es que les tuviera miedo, que no se lo tenía claro que no, es que no le gustaban nada esas criaturas de aspecto inocente pero que de verdad estaban planeando una revolución y se alzarían contra los humanos y de eso Jace estaba seguro, maldiciendo para sus adentros espero que milagrosamente se colocaran lo más alejados posible de ese maldito estanque pero al parecer los dioses querían castigarle por todo lo malo que había hecho, que él no había hecho nada malo, era un buen chico que se lo preguntaran a Alec o a Clary, él era un buen novio y buen parabatai, maldito karma esto es seguro por aquella vez que intente tirar a un pato por el retrete.

Cuando se dio cuenta Izzy y Clary estaban tomando el sol mientras Alec y Max jugaban a correr uno detrás de otro, pero luego se dio cuenta que el niño tenia una pelota de rugby, rezaba para que ninguno de los dos terminara herido o peor aún dentro de aquel estanque con esos demonios llamados patos, no entendía como la gente podía gustarle esos bichos, eran repugnantes y ¿no se daban cuenta que estaban planeando una guerra? Jace no estaba paranoico claro que no, así que se fue a sentar al lado de Clary ya que no tenia ganas de correr detrás de esos dos, acariciaba el pelo de su novia mientras que la otra mano la tenia entrelazada con ella, estaba tan tranquilo y relajado que no se dio cuenta que estaba viniendo un mounstro de esos hacia él, las chicas tenían los ojos cerrados por lo que no le podían avisar y los hermanos estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de ello, o no quisieron darse cuenta, o si lo hicieron pero querían ver sufrir a Jace, que también podía ser una de las opciones. Sin que nadie lo supiera el pato caminaba en dirección al chico rubio tranquilamente y sin prisas, total tampoco tenia nada mejor que hacer aquel ave, Jace de pronto sintió que algo le tocaba el pelo, como si le estuvieran tirando de él, se giro y nada más hacerlo quedo de cara con el pato y paso lo que nadie creyó que pasaría, empezó a gritar tan fuerte que parecía una nena asustadiza y corrió hacia Alec y se escondió detrás de él mientras temblaba de miedo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y cuando Izzy se giro a mirar y vio al inofensivo pato se empezó a reír y poco a poco todos se fueron uniendo a sus risas mientras el pobre Jace aún seguía abrazado a la espalda de Alec muerto de miedo, les miró mal, ¿Quiénes se creían ellos para reírse de él? – se quejó para sus adentros –

Un flashback le vino de repente y es que nadie sabia porque le tenia miedo a los pato y es que de pequeño el tenia un pato llamado "Duck", lo sé era muy original el nombre, y le seguía a todas partes, pero un día se sentía triste porque creía que Duck se sentía solo y que debería tener una familia, así que armándose de valor junto con su fiel amigo fue a una especie de laguna donde había más patos y "obligó" a su mascota que fuera libre y creara una familia, esperaba que fuera feliz con los de su especie y es que en su casa ya no querían mas al pato y no quería que fuera la cena de algún día así que decidió soltarlo, lo que no sabia es que los demás patos le creyeron a él, un pobre niño de no más de cinco años, una amenaza y empezaron todos a picotearle, sobre todo el culo y es que no sabia que los patos también pudieran ser unos pervertidos, así que corrió lo más que pudo de allí y jamás volvió a ver a los patos con buenos ojos.

Y allí estaba él, el cazador más valiente y experimentado huyendo de un jodido pato, al final convenció a los demás de irse de allí antes de que su lado asesino saliera a flote y terminara matando a los patos o sus amigos, no sabia a cuales asesinaría primero, así que no queriendo arriesgar más sus vidas, se fueron de allí prometiéndole a Jace que cuando volvieran a Central Park se sentarían lo más lejos posible de esos animales y que no dejarían que le hicieran ningún daño y mucho menos que se acercaran a él, así que aceptando las promesas de sus amigos, empezó a mostrarse alicaído como que el episodio con el pato le había afectado más de lo previsto y se dejó consentir por todos.

Y es que tener miedo no es algo malo sobre todo si tienes quienes amigos que te pueden reconfortar y esta es la historia de porqué Jace odia los patos.


End file.
